In a steering linkage a flexible boot generally engages a stud and a housing to cover the opening on the housing through which the stud projects and to seal the interior of the housing from the exterior thereof. The stud is mounted within a sleeve member in a bore within the housing for axial as well as pivotal movement relative to the housing. Consequently, the housing opening forms a large clearance with the stud to permit movement of the stud relative to the housing.
With such a large clearance or spacing between the stud and the housing opening, the flexible boot, or a portion thereof, is free to position itself within the housing opening or within the housing bore. If the stud moves or pivots while the flexible boot is positioned within the housing opening, the flexible boot is pinched between the stud and the wall of the housing opening so that slitting or cutting of the flexible boot is possible, thereby exposing the interior of the housing to contaminants and permitting leakage of lubricant from the housing bore. Moreover, if the flexible boot is positioned within the housing bore, the sleeve member is movable relative to the housing, thereby also slitting or cutting the flexible boot.